To Bond
by Tsanayi-Sama
Summary: This is a poem, shessxkik. just read, cause i suck at summaries!
1. The Beauty

Hey everyone! Yes I know, I still have my other 3 stories to finish, but I just love poems, and I just LOVE descriptive writing and always it has to do with Inuyasha. Therefore, I'm writing a poem about Shessy and Kikyo! Enjoy, and don't kill me for writing a new story/poem. Flames and nice reviews accepted.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 1- The Beauty 

The gold ball of raging fire,

Hanging in the clear, ocean-blue sky,

Winds blowing softly over the calm land.

Each passing moment,

The lord stares with the yellow amber eyes he has,

Over fields and forests,

Hoping to see the beauty,

Longing to know the emotion love,

Shouting to be able to fear,

Wanting to understand more.

The silence gives no reply,

The lord has gone,

The miko has arrived.

Every flower has bloomed,

Into the stars on the land,

Soon to disappear,

And replaced by,

Pure white snow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The wind stopped,

Hazy clouds of lightning and thunder had formed,

The golden sphere was hidden in the darkness,

Even the miko has left.

The lord has returned to his luxious castle,

Where it's warm,

Where it's comforting,

Where it's throne,

Is empty.

The lord sits,

The lords stares,

The lord wanders,

The lord needs

The queen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The miko is back,

She saves the village,

Returns to the hut she belongs in,

Where it's warm,

Where it's comforting,

Where it's seats,

Are filled.

The miko sits,

The miko stares,

The miko wanders,

The miko needs

The one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yay! My first chapter done! Is it descrpitive? Oh, I think it's horrible, I need to make it better! Can you readers help?(sorry, I just felt like doing that) Anyways, please review, I'd appreciate it a lot, I like feedback, just like 'tel'us. Lol, just made that up. Anyways tell next update bye-bye!


	2. To Wonder

Yes, I decided to update because someone has reviewed. Thanks soooooooo ever much The Celestrial Inferno Rose! Anyways, back to the poem.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2- To Wonder 

The graceful princesses,

Dancing, singing.

But none could compare,

To the real,

Perfect princess.

The perfect miko,

The lord himself,

Could not match.

The beautiful miko,

Her shinning brilliance,

Her gentle hair swaying,

In the cool breeze.

Her graceful movements,

So firm and smooth,

Nothing could compare to her,

Not even the lord himself.

He met the real,

True princess later.

His eyes wandered in the dark,

He wondered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The miko knew,

As each person passed,

As each soul was healed,

She was not alone.

The sliver hair,

The golden eyes,

The perfect man.

Nothing could compare,

His eyes,

His strength,

His grace, in a way,

Was perfect.

Not even the miko herself,

Could be as perfect.

She didn't met her soulmate,

The perfect soul mate,

Till later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The miko, The lord, they sang upon a night sky.

(A/N: I made this song up!)

_I wonder how it's like to be trapped in a cage,_

_To never ever be free or to see the day,_

_To never know the night sky or the stars so bright,_

_To never fully understand what a full moon._

_I wonder how it's like to feel so lonely,_

_To have no friends or to ever feel loved,_

_To have a family but they have nothing to give,_

_No presents, talents, no nothing at all._

_I wonder how it's like to have pain inside,_

_To have a broken heart or a torn-apart soul,_

_To want someone to mend you but can't find him,_

_To live a life without hope or faith._

_I wonder how you stay you even with others,_

_They want you to be more and expect it too,_

_They don't know your true life but they don't care,_

_They want you to be more than you are._

_I wonder so much it scares me,_

_I wonder so much it makes me cry,_

_I wonder so much even though I know,_

_I know the truth of all these things…_

It was true.

They both knew, they just wondered.

They knew how it felt,

Just wondered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Was this chapter good and descriptive? I bet not. As always, thanks for reviews and flames, and even if I don't get any, I'm still going to update for no reason…… I'm strange.


	3. To Be Betrayed

**I'm going to update now, I thank the reviews so much. Thank you Cold Kikyo and The Celestrial Inferno Rose for reviewing, and I will now begin!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3- To Be Betrayed 

The Lord looked upon the night,

The night stars that showed the path,

Of ever lasting life.

The moon was covered in the dark, black clouds,

But it did reveal,

The past.

To be betrayed by his mother and father.

To be betrayed by the stars and moons,

To be betrayed by thoses he cared for,

To be betrayed by the same like him.

His brother betrayed him by going to a human miko,

His father betrayed him by marrying a human,

His mother betrayed him by dying so quickly,

The stars and moons betrayed him this night.

Some believe to be betrayed,

Is to be shown the real path of life,

But the lord knows so much more,

That being betrayed,

Was nothing but torture.

Soon the clouds were removed,

To show the pure white moon,

Full to it's most,

And cold as snow,

It soon showed,

The betrayal of his family.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The miko stared at the path of stars,

That led her to the world of pain,

The world of love,

And the world of betrayal.

She remembered the day he came,

She thought he was her soulmate,

And now she knew wrong,

All that time he was pretending,

Because he left her,

And went the other direction.

He left by stealing the Shikon jewal,

He left by going to _her_.

He left by showing that he didn't care,

Even though he acted he did.

She knew she was a fool,

To listen to his special voice,

To believe every word he said,

To think he would actraully wish,

To be a human,

She knew that he lied,

She just didn't want to believe.

She knows,

To feel betrayed,

Is torture.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**This is the end of this chapter, sorry if it's really short and doesn't make sense, I was kind of in a rush, and now I have to say, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	4. The Past

If I finsh updating this poem, I'M FINISHED FOR THE DAY, WHOOT! Oh, the reason why I'm updating every story that has a review is because today is my graduation, and this is how I celebrate, even though I don't wanna leave my school. Anyways, thanks SOOOO EXTREMLY MUCH TO THE REVIEWERS, SUCH AS Cold Kikyo and Crisscrossanime for you reviews, and everything is so appreciated that I might faint. Just kidding, or was I? Okay, I have to stop doing that, anyways, time to get on with the poem!

Chapter 4 – The Past

The lord knew,

That looking back was stupid,

It was wrong,

But all he could do was think,

About his past.

Thoses years he spent looking,

For her,

The miko, the great miko.

The lord was scared,

The lord was lonely,

The lord could not hold back,

Not any longer anyways.

Would he ever find her?

He must keep searching,

For the beautiful maiden,

The pure maiden.

The maiden,

Of rosey lips,

Of the snow's skin,

Of the beauty of all,

And,

Of the heart of glass.

The lord remembered,

His past,

That day his mother died,

The day his father married a human,

The day his half-breed brother was born,

The day he heard of the miko's name,

Kikyo.

Beautiful he thought.

Sounds of bells,

Looks of rainbows,

Smells of flowers,

Tastes of honey,

Touch of velvet.

The lord remembers the past,

And remember's her.

The miko remembers,

Her past,

And knows that she needs to move on,

Forget about the past,

And walk ahead.

But it's not easy,

To forget such things,

Like to forget _him,_

But she did not forget that kiss _he_ gave,

That traitor.

Or forget about Naraku,

Or his former self.

She spent her years,

Looking for _him_.

But all he was looking for was _her_,

But the miko had no regrets,

Because she knew regrets were part of the past,

And she had to leave the past.

She was traveling for more,

Not for _him_ anymore.

But for the lord,

The traitor's brother.

The miko knew,

That leaving the past was hard,

But if it's to remember the lord,

Then whatever is worth it,

Because she loved the lord,

More that her past.

She was willing to give it up,

Her glass heart,

To the lord, because,

He is the one,

Cold outside, warm inside,

And the miko knew so well,

To be like him,

Means to never forget about that person.

For life.

Sorry if this chapter is really crappy, but I'm really tired, since I have to update quite a few stories, but I want to especially thank Cold Kikyo, because she has been there to support not only this poem I wrote here, but to support my friend's work too, and that is why I believe that Cold Kikyo is a wonderful person. But I still thank Crisscrossanime so much for reviewing, and let's all celebrate this wonderful by saying "Happy Graduation Leesheaya!" And that to the rest, till nex time, bye! Oh and if you were wondering, my graduation was on today, Friday June 23, 2006.


	5. To Meet

Getting to learn to update soon is not my best, but be greatful everyone, cause I'm updating, whoot! Now to thank all the reviewers, such as ColdKikyo and CrissCrossAnime for reviewing, and so extremly sorry for the long wait. But since it's summer, I do plan on updating soon, expect the fact that I've been away for a while, and I'm very sorry. On with the poem.

Chapter 5- To Meet

The lord was walking,

On his lonely road,

That no one but her,

Could make it more then lonely.

That could make the clouds,

The dark, misty clouds,

Go away,

And bring out,

The warm sunshine.

He wanted to know,

Why only she could do it,

So many demons try,

But only one person can do it,

Only the miko,

Kikyo.

He halted,

He sniffed,

And he inhaled,

He could smell,

Her scent,

That loomed the area,

Of coldness and darkness.

The miko,

Was in his sight,

The beautiful miko,

Was just out of reach,

But he would,

He vowed,

That he will reach her,

Through even the darkest hour,

Most dangerous places,

He vowed to reach her,

Protect her,

No matter what,

He would protect Kikyo,

Because he loved her.

The miko,

She walked a deadly road,

One that has already ended.

But she knew,

That the lord,

Would bring a new road for her,

Because he was her world,

And that alone,

Was able to create a new path.

And able to bring a new day,

And bring a happy life,

One without pain,

One without sorrow,

And one without _him_.

Because the lord was special,

And because he had something that _he _didn't have,

It was something beyond her reach.

She stopped,

She turned,

And she looked,

Into his golden eyes,

(or is the eyes amber, I dunno)

And saw his emotionless mask,

She knew better,

That he was hiding it,

His fear,

His love,

His pride.

The lord should know better,

Then to hide all of thoses,

Was he doing it because he didn't want others,

To know him because of his past,

His dreadful past?

But in his golden eyes,

She could see,

That he had promised something,

To not only the ones he cared for,

But also for her.

She didn't know what,

But she did know that,

He was kind, and not like _him_,

That he did have feelings,

Just like love.

**How did you guys like this chapter? I didn't think I did a god job of Kikyo's part, but I never do good, just a habbit I suppose. But anyways, I hoped you guys liked it, and thanks so much you 2 that have beeen reviewing constantly, and like always, any review is welcome, but I'M SORRY for the long wait and don't kill me please, _-starts begging-_. Anyways, see you guys next time! Or will I? God damn it! Must stop saying that!**


	6. The Flower Bed

Hey all! Yeah, sorry for not updating till now, but I've been kinda busy this summer, if you know what I mean…. Anyways, so I'm hoping to finish this poem/story soon, because I just have to start a CardCaptor story, I'm just in love with that story, I guess I've always been. So, THANKS SO MUCH ColdKikyo and CrissCrossAnime, because of you 2, updating seems easier. Anyways, enough of my babbling, time to begin!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 6- The Flower Bed

Everyone has feelings,

Even if the Lord hated to admit it,

He too, had emotions and feelings.

Like love, fear, pain, happiness,Sorrow, angry, jealousy,

And

Hope.

Maybe this is what made him keep loving the miko.

He would go to the vast, gold, flower bed,

Just to watch the beautiful, graceful miko.

And maybe it was the miko,

That made him,

The all so mighty and powerful Lord,

Realize that he too,

Had feelings and emotions.

Even if there was a storm full of raging thunder and lighting,

He would go to the wonderful flower bed,

To watch her.

Even if there was a blizzard,

Promising a freezing death,

He would travel his journey to the beautiful flower bed,

To make sure that the miko,

The one he loved so dearly,

Was safe and warm.

Even if the blazing sun shone at him endlessly,

And burned his skin and anything else,

He would go and visit the amazing flower bed,

To see the miko picking herbs.

And even if the miko didn't notice him,

He still went,

Because all he wanted to do,

Was to watch her.

And as the days went by,

And turned into weeks,

Which then turned into months,

He still went and watched the lovely miko,

Like she was his…

Life,

Pride,

Lover,

World.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Even if she felt hated,

Even if she knew she wasn't alive,

Even if she disappeared,

She was sure,

That someone out there,

Someone very near,

Still thought about her,

And still loved her.

After meeting the Lord,

she decided to visit a flower bed,

A brilliant flower bed,

It was gold, and full of love,

And even,

Hope.

Even if there was a hell of a storm,

And lighting shot from the sky,

And the thunder thundered above her,

She still went,

Because she knew,

He would still be there.

Even if there was a crazy blizzard,

She still traveled her adventure to the delightful flower bed,

Because she had a feeling,

That she was expected.

Even though it was burning hot,

And the rays of the sun was shinning down on her,

She would still go on,

And visit the flower bed of hope.

And she went there not only to pick helpful herbs,

But to see,

If he would be there,

If he was different from _him_,

If he was worth her love.

She lied down on the flower bed,

Gazing at the clear sky,

Expecting a cloud to form right before her eyes,

Faster than _him_ leaving.

She dazed off, thinking of a song she had though of,

_I wonder how it's like to be trapped in a cage,_

_To never ever be free or to see the day,_

_To never know the night sky or the stars so bright,_

_To never fully understand what a full moon._

_I wonder how it's like to feel so lonely,_

_To have no friends or to ever feel loved,_

_To have a family but they have nothing to give,_

_No presents, talents, no nothing at all._

_I wonder how it's like to have pain inside,_

_To have a broken heart or a torn-apart soul,_

_To want someone to mend you but can't find him,_

_To live a life without hope or faith._

_I wonder how you stay you even with others,_

_They want you to be more and expect it too,_

_They don't know your true life but they don't care,_

_They want you to be more than you are._

_I wonder so much it scares me,_

_I wonder so much it makes me cry,_

_I wonder so much even though I know,_

_I know the truth of all these things…_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**I hope you guys liked this update, thanks for being so patient too! So any review will do, because I love feedback, makes me fell happy, . So thanks so much for everything, and I'll try my best to update soon, even if I can't, I'll try to update every week or so. THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN!**


	7. To Think Of

**Hey guys! I'm updating! Sorry for not updating for so long, it's just that I've been busy, if you know what I mean, but anyways, thanks so much ColdKikyo and CrisscrossAnime for reviewing, you guys are the reason why I'm updating instead of playing, hahahaha, anyways, so yeah, here's the chapter!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7-To Think Of

The lord was very bothered,

He wanted to visit her,

The miko,

However, today he had something to do,

And all he could do,

Was think of her.

Even though he was at an important meeting,

All he thought about was the miko,

The first time he wasn't at the flower bed,

And the first time he felt lonely,

He didn't believe why he felt this way,

Or understand it either.

Surely that one day away from the flower bed wasn't hard,

But he thought wrong.

The meeting was about wars happeneing between themseleves,

Even the lord was at war with some other lands,

But he still couldn't conentrate,

He wanted to be at the flower bed,

But he knew he couldn't be there,

Not now anyways.

When it was his turn for speaking,

His normally confindent voice hesitanted,

It shaked as he spoke,

He generally was shaking a bit,

As if looking like he was going to break down,

And cry.

The other lords knew him so well,

That they were shocked to see him less himself,

Even thought he was mean,

The other lords still thoguht him as a friend,

And now that he was changing, they were worried.

But the lord ignored their glances in confusion,

He continued to talk,

Slowly, however,

He started wondering into the less important details,

He started taling about how flower beds been caught on fire,

And how demons have been attacking villages,

Instead of the wars that have been going on.

And when he was done,

The other lords were all writing down something about the lord,

How he was acting different,

And hopefully, afterwards,

They can find out why.

After the meeting,

All the lord could think about was,

The miko,

And hoped that she was alright,

Not hurt,

And not sad or lonely,

And that she was thinking about him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The miko couldn't visit the flower bed,

She had to take care of demons and humans,

She taking care of an old person,

She was listening to his stories,

Not really, she was thinking of the lord.

She did love him, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it,

Because of _him_, she wasn't sure if she would truely love the lord,

But she had this feeling, that maybe it would only make sense.

As the old man talked about his life and thing such as,

The miko just nodded her head, not listening at all anymore,

The lord was all she thought about,

His piercing amber eyes,

Long, flowing, sliver hair,

And of course, his similarites to her.

The old man asked about her life,

And she didn't reply, dazing off, thinknig of the lord.

After she was done,

She went for a walk,

Thinking,

Hoping,

That the lord was not sad,

Or hurt,

Or in any sort of trouble,

Or lonely.

The miko was quite lonely herself,

But after the walk,

She felt much more alive, and felt better,

But still,

She wished to go to the flower bed,

And see the lord.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So, how was the chapter? I hope you guys all enjoyed it, and thanks so much again for the reviews, and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Bye!**


	8. To Embrace

**Hey guys! I'm updating! Sorry for not updating for so long, it's just that I've been busy, if you know what I mean, but anyways, thanks so much ColdKikyo for reviewing and being so nice, so here I am, updating, hope you enjoy the read!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8 - To Embrace

(Sesshoumaru)

The lord was at the flower bed,

Looking at the eyes of the miko,

So sad,

So lonely,

And so full of sorrow.

After all the things that has happened in his life,

He never felt so sad for someone else,

Of course he seen pretty sad things in his life,

But not as sad as these pairs,

And he felt like he needed to do something,

So that she could smile,

So that her eyes were happier,

So that her face,

Wasn't so sorrow looking.

He took step

(Kikyo)

The miko was at the flower bed,

Staring at the lord,

She saw how his eyes weren't so mysterious,

But full with some emotion,

She couldn't tell which one.

But she couldn't help feel like the need to help him,

Feel better maybe,

Or to make him smile,

Or make him laugh,

Or even to let his sadness flow out.

She knew of so many deaths,

So many hopes,

So many tears,

And so many smiles,

But she looked at the lord,

And saw something new,

She didn't know what, but she had a feeling it was special,

And it was for her, and for her only.

She took a step.

(Shessoumaru and Kikyo)

They were now beside each other, looking at each other

The lord took hold of the miko,

And the miko did the same,

And together,

They embraced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hey! I know it's really short and all, but I hope you enjoyed it, and that you don't think it's the end, quite yet... The story is going to end next chapter, but thanks so much Cold Kikyo and CrisscrossAnime for supporting most of the way, and I dedicate the next chapter to you guys, THANKS!**


End file.
